plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Plants
This is the first fanon history made by PlantShielder. Big Plants Characters Crazy Dave, Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Ice-shroom, Jalapeno, Cob Cannon, Peashooter, Melon-pult, Gatling Pea, Repeater, Marigold, Winter Melon, a Zombie, Gargantuars, Pole Vaulting Zombies, Giga-Gargantuars and Imps. History - In a crazy day, Crazy Dave begun to do crazy experiments - Crazy Dave: OH MY, I HAVE CREATED A POTION CAPABLE OF DESTROY MACHINES IN A HIT!!!!!!! Crazy Dave: But I'm not sure if really does it. Crazy Dave: I will sleep, I worked from midnight to now doing those... - Crazy Dave falls asleep, leaving the potion on the ground for no reason - - Sunflower goes to Crazy Dave to ask for water, but she sees the potion. Thinking that is water, she drinks a little - Sunflower: Gross!!! I think that this is soda...I will give this to all the plants to trick them. - Sunflower goes to the lawn - Sunflower: Hey guys! Here is a bit of water for you. All: WATER???? WE WANT!!!! - All plants drinks a little, leaving the glass empty - All: GROSS!!!! THIS TASTES HORRIBLE!!! - Strangely, Sunflower gets bigger when a zombie was about to eat a plant. Then, the scared zombie runs - Sunflower: OH MY, YOU ARE TOO TINY. - All plants gets bigger - Sunflower: Hmm... nevermind. LOOK, GARGANTUARS HERE!!! - Loonboon music starts - Sunflower: Take THIS!!! - Creates a bigger Ice-shroom, freezing and heavily damage all zombies - Peashooter: Leave the Pole Vaulting Zombies to me!!! - Shoot a pea, killing 9 Pole Vaulting Zombies in that same pea - Tall-nut: I WILL BLOCK THOSE IMPS!!!! Imps: YAHAHAHAHAAAA-- - Colides on the Tall-nut, causing their heads to fall off - Tall-nut: Whoa, I KILLED MY FIRST ZOMBIE...Or better...IMP!!!!! Jalapeno: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH - Blows up all Gargantuars in 3 lanes, sucessfully killing them - Both Cherries: TAKE THIS, WEAK ZOMBIES!!! - Blows the incoming zombies and Gargantuars, since he goes to the leftmost part of the lawn - Marigold: I can only create money, this will not help in noth-- - Spits a bigger gold coin that squashed the incoming Giga-Gargantuars - OH MAH GAWD, I'M NOT USELESS ANYMORE!!!!!!!! Winter Melon, Melon-pult and Gatling Pea: Lets kill those Giga-Gargantuars, since our explosives are gone and Sunflower is tired. - Manages to kill Giga-Gargantuars, easily taking down them - Peashooter: TAKE THIS - Shoots a pea - PLUS THIS - Shoots another pea - AND THIS FOR BONUS! - Shoots more one pea, killing all remaining Pole Vaulting Zombies. Giga-Gargantuar: Me smash... - Prepares itself to smash Sunflower - Squash:No, ME SMASH!!! - Squashes Gargantuars, easily killing him - Cob Cannon: Oh my... I was doing math and if I do this... - Launches a corn missle - Will do this... - Corn missle hits the center of the lawn, killing all remaining Giga-Gargantuars and finishing the battle - - All plants return to your original size - Marigold: I'm useless now. - Crazy Dave wakes up and goes to the lawn - Crazy Dave: Yaaawn... - Sees the empty potion - OH MY, MY POTION IS FOR INVISIBILITY!!!! All: POTION??? - All plants looks at Sunflower - Sunflower: HEY, I DIDN'T KNEW TOO!!! - All plants see that Crazy Dave was already in the house, then, they sleep a little, taking sunbath - - One second after all manages to sleep, they take a "shower" in the rain - Sunflower: OH MY, WATER, WATER FOR ALL, NOT POTION ANYMORE!!!!!! - Then, they go back sleep under the rain. - Trivia *This fanon history is based on the cancelled mini-game "Big Time" *But, instead of only Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Marigold getting bigger, here, all plants get bigger. Category:Fanfics